Long Ago one shot
by musicizmylife135
Summary: From youngsters to teenagers. What will happen to the rest?


Long Ago

Character: Rose-Ana (no middle) Summers

Age: 14

School: Home-schooled

House: unknown (for now)

Parents: Unknown; Guardians: Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall

Home: Never stays anywhere long enough to find out….

**FLASH BACK!!!!! **

"Hi! I'm new in the neighbor hood! I'm Rose-Ana but everyone calls me Rose. What's your name?" a little girl with eyes as red as blood, tan skin, black sundress and shiny black church shoes. It was near 6PM and the sun was setting. All the kids in the neighborhood were playing outside and Rose had just moved in and needed a friend. So she went outside with some sunglasses to see if she could find herself one.

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you! I live across the street." Harry said with a smile, (the first kid she walked up to).

"Friends?" Rose put out her hand.

"Forever…" Harry shook Rose's hand and kissed her knuckles, which made her blush the color of her name, and giggled.

"How old are you, Harry?"

"7 years, you?"

"SAME!!! When is your birthday?"

"September 1st, you?" Harry laughed. (Sorry readers if I got his birthday wrong, I just cant remember it!)

"Aw, my birthday is in August. Well at least our birthdays are both in the summer!" Rose smiled

"Well! Hey! Isn't your birthday coming up then?"

"Yup!" Rose giggled

**END OF FLASH BACK **

I was half awake when I suddenly felt what felt like water pour all over me.

"FRED!!!! GEORGE!!!!" I screamed. Fred and George were spending the night at my house that Grand Pop rented out for me since I would be finally going to Hogwarts this year seeming that he said that I've been home schooled for too long. I would be starting 4th year, although I should be starting in 6th but Grand Pop decided it would be better for me to start in the age group closest to me. I ran down stairs where the twins seemed like they were doing nothing but eating their breakfast but their egg filled smiles gave it away. Oliver Wood apparently woke up early to make us breakfast today.

"Fred! George! You are soooo going to pay!" Raised by the best, I was the best pranker, next to the twins obviously, and next to the best keeper and beater ( trained by Oliver Wood and the Twins) actually I was great at everything I just needed to speed up a bit on my broom..

"What did they do this time?" Oliver didn't look up from his cooking yet.

"They took a bucket filled with cold ass water and poured it all over me!" I said glaring daggers at the twins. Oliver finally looked up and said, "Oh! That was me I told them to wake you up but not that way. So you can blame them for the water part."

"Why?!" I screamed at him.

"'Cause its almost noon." He stated in more of a 'duh!' voice than anything else.

"Now come eat." He demanded. I sat down across from the twins glaring daggers at them.

"But I'm still wet." I mumbled. Apparently he didn't hear me.

"After we get washed up how about we play some quidditch and then we go over the Weasley's house? How does that sound?" Oliver suggested. (FYI: you guys are still in you PJ's) I smiled evily knowing that I could get back at the twins that way.

"How about we just go straight to our house?" Fred suggested.

"Yeah! And we could have more players with us too! Plus, Oliver, we start practice once we get to the castle give us a break!" George stated, although he was right I could just tell that Oliver heard nothing after 'And we could have more players!'

"How about you Rose? What do you prefer?" Oliver asked, almost finished with his breakfast.

"Hm. I think I'll wait 'til we get to their house. It's more challenging with more people plus ill be on the other team and get to play beater!" I evily smiled at them.

**Fast Forward**

At the Burrow

"Looks like we got here early, nobody is awake." I examined.

"Sounds like Mum's in the kitchen cooking." Fred went to see if she was in there. Silence…

"FRED! GEORGE!" we all jumped. Mrs.Weasley came out into the living room.

"Rose-Ana, my dear. And Oliver look how much you've grown since the last time I saw you."

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Weasley!" Oliver hugged back.

"Now Rose you left some of your stuff in Ronald's room last time you came here. Scared him half-to-death! And you left your fan here." She handed me my original Chinese fan back (given to me by Grand Pop.) "Try not to lose it again. I would hate to see what might happen to it if it was lost again. While it was here it started to cry!" The fan was possessed by a geisha, we became great friends though.

"I am sorry Mrs. Weasley it won't happen again."

"How many times have I told you to call me Molly, Rose?"

I chuckled, "Um, ever since I could remember Mrs. Weasley." Ever since I was little Mrs. Weasley has asked me over and over again to call her Molly, I just feel uncomfortable calling her, or my friend's parents, by their first name but once in a while I do cause… well I just do!

"Now have you lot eaten breakfast yet?"

"Yup! Oliver cooked, believe it or not he's a mighty fine cook!" George complimented.

"Mrs. Weasley do you mind if me and Rose use your backyard to warm up for quiddtich?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, just don't step on anything in the garden do you here?"

"Yes ma'am!" We said in unison, "You guys coming?"

"Nah, we'll wait 'til everyone gets down and eats breakfast." Fred said.

"We haven't seen them in three weeks! But we'll see you out there." George finished. I've talked to Ginny and Ron over the summer (letters) and they were fine and they said they had some new friends to show me once I get there, and Fred and George were always sending me stuff up to the moment they came over to my house with Oliver.

"Alright we'll see you out there!"

Oliver and I were really getting into catching the snitch when I heard yelling over the howling wind flying by my ears.

"OLIVER! ROSE! THEY. ARE. FINISHED. EATING!!!!!" Fred and George were yell at the same time. Oliver and I stopped and looked. There they were Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and two other people I didn't know. One was a girl with semi-straight brunette hair, tan…ish skin and a little shorter than Ron, pretty no? ( srry I just always wanted to say that.) The other was a tall…ish boy with messy jet black hair and ocean green eyes, his skin was pale, probably from no sleep or trauma.

"What, you guys aren't going to introduce your selves?!" Ginny yelled. I looked at Oliver, shrugged and flew down. (As going to America a couple of times, specifically California and Hawaii, ridding the waves was my most favorite art of going there. (Not including the skateboarding, beaches, perfect days (sometimes) and the amusement parks they had, very entertaining)) I stood up on my broom and steadied myself real fast, and rode down as if I was riding my skateboard or a perfect wave. I circled them all once getting them into a small circle and jumped off. Oliver came up behind me murmuring, "showoff". I just smiled knowing that he wouldn't do that trick for some time.

"Rose, these are my friends from school. This is Harry," I shook the boy's hand, feeling a shock of some kind, " and this is Hermione." I shook her hand and she literally shocked me!

"OW!" we both yelled at the same time, we laughed a few seconds later.

" You guys want to join us now?" I asked after the short introductions. ",or are you too good for us?" I looked at Ron. The last time I played the family of Weasley's, Ron took the defeat quite bad but later that day I took him out for ice cream and it was all better.

"We'll play!" Harry volunteered. The twins and Ron were glaring at him now, since the twins knew they were going to get paid back the way that I said I would and Ron just doesn't like playing me.

"I'm going to sit this one out I'm more of a book person than quidditch." Hermione waved the game off, it was ok she didn't look anything like a sports player anyway. But just for manors I had to ask if she was sure, and she said she was good, and sat down on the stairs leading up to the kitchen.

"Okay then off we go!" I said excitedly. We all got our brooms.

These were the teams:

Team Captins: Oliver Ginny

Members:Chaser Fred George

Seekers Harry Ron

I played for both teams beaters. ( I'm sorry I don't feel like typing down what had happened.) Fast Forward by the end of the game it was 270 to 330. Oliver's team in the lead.

"That was the most awesome game so far I have ever played!" I said once we touched down.

"It was crazy!" Oliver said, " damn it Rose you're rubbing off on me!"

Every one laughed. ( FYI. I use the american english lanuage, west side of course.) I'm guessing I talk like that too much.

"Well can we have some dinner now? I mean we did have a small lunch but I'm hungry!" Ron said while holding his stomache, everyone just smiled and shook their head.

"Alright, alright. Come on, dinner time!" Hermione stood up frokmt eh stairs and caled us in.

Later

"So Rose, will you be staying here tonight?" Mr. Weasley asked

"Um, I think I'll be going home tonight, anyone want to come with?" I looked around the table.

"I'll come." Harry said.

"Yeah, me too." Ginny chimed in.

"Anyone else?"

"We'll come, we can leave you alone with the little ones alone, who knows what you'll do to them."Fred and George smirked. I smirked back. (Oliver had to come back with me anyway because he had his stuff over there.)

" Fine since everyone else is going I we'll go." Ron volunteered him and Hermione.

"Okay, since everyone one is going, I suggest once you get comfortable enough to walk you should get ready for one hell of a night!" Everyone around the table smiled, while I was eyeing Frad and George on devising a plan on what to do to the noobs. Smirks happened often between our eye convorsation. Through out this everyone just looked confused but they ignored it until Mrs. Weasley told us to stop. We just laughed!


End file.
